


У зеркала

by Bird_of_Prey



Series: Litvira Shorts [13]
Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey
Summary: Рената слишком переживает из-за своей внешности.





	У зеркала

\- Зе, это какой-то ужас.

Рената стояла у зеркала, внимательно рассматривая свое отражение. Собственное лицо ее категорически не устраивало, еще и возле губ появились крохотные морщинки, а между бровями пролегла едва заметная складка.

\- Литвинова, нормально все, - пробормотала Земфира, не отрываясь от экрана планшета.

\- Нет, Зе, не нормально.

Рената с болезненным выражением лица взглянула на свои руки, со вздохом потянулась к крему, который, согласно рекламе, придавал коже мягкость и шелковистость.

\- Я совсем старая, - произнесла женщина, со странным остервенением нанося крем на запястья. - Скоро совсем некрасивая стану.

\- Ренат, давай не будем, - пробормотала Земфира. - Нормально же всё было, ну вот что ты начинаешь?

\- Ничего я не начинаю. Ты разве сама не видишь?

Земфира с тяжелым вздохом отложила планшет и подошла к зеркалу.

\- Ну и что я должна увидеть? - поинтересовалась она.

\- У меня морщины.

\- Где это у тебя морщины?

\- Вот тут, - Рената указала на уголок губ. - Не видишь разве?

\- Нет. А если там что-то и есть, то оно совсем незаметное.

\- А я вот вижу, - обиженно буркнула Рената.

Земфира раздраженно вздохнула, предчувствуя трудный разговор.

\- Ты чего, хочешь, чтобы я тебя утешать начала?

Литвинова обиженно фыркнула.

\- Нет, - сердито сказала она, - утешать не надо. Сама справлюсь.

\- Я так понимаю, кое-кто намеревается устроить истерику, - Земфира скрестила руки на груди. - Не буду говорить, кто, хотя это Рената.

\- Земфира!

Литвинова резко повернулась к женщине, сердито посмотрела на нее, точно хотела прожеть в женщине дыру взглядом.

\- Сорок лет Земфира. Ты разве не устраиваешь истерику сейчас?

\- Ты тоже хороша.

\- Чем же?

\- Провоцируешь меня.

С этими словами Рената отвернулась к зеркалу, показывая тем самым, что разговор закончен, взяла со столика помаду. Земфира недовольно фыркнула - Рената опять придумала себе проблему там, где ее нет и не может быть, и свято поверила в существование этой самой проблемы.

\- Что я должна тебе сказать, чтобы ты поняла, что морщин у тебя нет? - произнесла женщина после недолгой паузы.

\- Они есть, - упрямо сказала Рената. - Зе, не надо мне льстить.

\- Ну вот с чего ты взяла, что у тебя что-то там появилось на лице? Все у тебя с лицом нормально.

\- Это у тебя все хорошо, а у меня нет.

\- Сейчас будем мериться, у кого морщин больше?

\- Земфира, тебе всего сорок лет!

\- А тебе всего пятьдесят.

Литвинова покачала головой.

\- Полвека прожила.

\- И что с того?

\- Я совсем старая. Ты мои руки видишь?

\- Ну, вижу. Руки как руки.

Рената обиженно отвернулась.

\- Руки как руки, значит? - проворчала она. - Ладно...

\- Иногда я твои заебы не понимаю, - буркнула Земфира. - Говори по-человечески.

\- А так разве не понятно?

\- Ты все это время на комплименты напрашивалась?

\- А сама понять не можешь, чего я хочу?

\- Могу понять, что одна баба в семье - это тяжело, а когда две, то это форменный пиздец. Вызывай спасателей.

Рената с трудом сдержала улыбку и поспешила в коридор - она уже серьезно опаздывала. Земфира едва успела остановить ее на пороге, сказала:

\- И все-таки я тебя люблю. Несмотря на твои бабские заебы.

Литвинова в ответ лишь улыбнулась.


End file.
